tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Episodio 004 (Rise of the TMNT)
17 de septiembre de 2018 |título original = War and Pizza |título doblado = Guerra y pizza |Elenco = |escrito = Ian Busch |dirigido = Brendan Clogher |anterior = Donnie's Gifts |siguiente = Newsworthy }} "War and Pizza" es el cuarto episodio (episodio 3A) de la primera temporada para la serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sinopsis Las Tortugas tratan de ayudar a April a celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños no tan alegre. Apariciones Personajes principales *Albearto *April O'Neil *Donatello *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael Personajes secundarios *Cherry Tomato *Niña de nueve años *Niña de la fiesta *Niño con casco *Niño de la maquina grúa de garra *Gerente de April *President Pepperoni *Topos robóticos *Timmy Ubicaciones *Ciudad de New York **Pizzería Albearto's Sumario April, después de buscar arduamente, consiguió un trabajo en la pizzería Albearto's, pero con su especialidad auto-seleccionada de organizar fiestas infantiles en este restaurante, gradualmente se metió en problemas con el gerente debido a la naturaleza impredecible de sus invitados. Él le da una última oportunidad para poner en sintonía al invitado actual de la fiesta, el niño Timmy, que celebra su cumpleaños aquí; y April está operando las mascotas animatronics del restaurante, Albearto y sus compañeros Cheery Tomato y el President Pepperoni. Pero Timmy decide hacer su propia broma arrojando una soda dentro de la boca de Albearto y este tiene un cortocircuito. En apuros, April contacta a Donnie, y él y el resto de las Tortugas se apresuran a ayudarla. Donnie consigue reparar a Albearto en un tiempo récord, pero también le da al robot algunas modificaciones personales. Sin embargo, en medio de un furioso solo de guitarra arriba del escenario del restaurante, Alberto comienza a girar cuando la nueva programación de Donnie agota su batería, entrando en contacto con el circuito de un faro de escenario. El repentino cortocircuito hace que Albearto cobre vida propia de manera siniestra y tuerce su programación para que ahora decida voltear el cuello del cumpleañero para celebrar el día. Las Tortugas intervienen, y April logra evacuar a casi todos los niños de la pizzería. Pero al conectarse a los otros animatronics del restaurante, Albearto consigue refuerzos en la forma de Cheery Tomato, President Pepperoni y los topos de un juego de Smack-a-Vole. Mientras April y Timmy luchan juntos contra los topos robóticos, las Tortugas se enfrentan contra Albearto, Pepperoni y Tomato. Los dos últimos son derrotados rápidamente, pero Albearto demuestra ser demasiado duro para las Tortugas. Por lo tanto, a Donnie se le ocurre la idea de distraer a Albearto con una fiesta de cumpleaños (falsa) para el propio Albearto; esto le da a April la oportunidad de golpear al robot furioso hasta convertirlo en chatarra. Desafortunadamente, el daño causado por la batalla entre las Tortugas y los robots hace que todo el restaurante se derrumbe; las Tortugas se marchan apresuradamente, y aunque Timmy ahora está completamente satisfecho con su festejo de cumpleaños, April renuncia a su trabajo antes de que el gerente pueda despedirla. Pero sin ser notados por todos los involucrados, los restos de Albearto, que estaban medio enterrados por los escombros, de repente comienzan a iluminarse de nuevo... Curiosidades *El título original de este episodio, "War and Pizza", es una parodia del titulo en inglés para la novela Guerra y paz (1869) escrita por Lyov Tolstói, titulada como "War and Peace" en ese idioma. *Este episodio, junto con otros cuatro episodios, se publicó a principios del 20 de julio de 2018 como una vista previa en Nick.com. *Este episodio parece estar inspirado en los videojuegos de terror indie de Five Nights at Freddy's: **Ambos tienen lugar en un restaurante orientado a los niños. **Ambos villanos principales son osos animatronics. **Los animatronics de este restaurante cobran vida durante la noche. ***Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquellos videojuegos, Albearto se vuelve renegado debido a un glitch. Vídeos Archivo:El Ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Fiesta de cumpleaños - España - Nickelodeon en Español Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de:War and Pizza en:War and Pizza pl:Wojna i Pizza Categoría:Episodios de Rise of the TMNT Categoría:Episodios